vr_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Soldier
Super Soldier In World War 2, bot the Allies and the Axis were lookig for the Super Soldier formula. By the end of the war in America, it came down to 2 camps Meta Human and Berserkergang treatments. The Berserkergang seemed to be the best, most controlable outcome of the procedure, but the Meta Human was the easier way to create the Super Soldier but technically not being from the Super Soldier division. In order for the Super Soldier formula to be made, it has to come from a Berserkergang gland from an active berserker who is berserk. The percentage of Berserkers on the planet was 1 in 6 billion, and at that time there was only 4 billion on earth. The doctors of the time took a "volenteer" named Sergent James Russo USMC. He had an inactive gland. The doctors used a regimine of drugs and serums to make it so his son's chance of having an active gland was tripled. SGT Russo's ( who was now Lt. Commander) son was born in 1952 with an inactive gland his name was Edward Russo. The tests were stringent on the young child, but LT. Commander Russo was still dedicated to the cause. During the Vietnam conflict, Edward Russo had joined the Marines, following his father footsteps. His bunkmate in boot camp was James Stocton (Soon to be Senator Stocton, REP. CA). He was planted there by the powers that be, to nudge Edward to restart the testing for the Super Soldier formula. During combat, Edward and his platoon were subjected to certain drug testing using LSD based formulas to enhance their fighting prowess. Due to the enhanced berserkergang gland, Edward killed all of the enemy and all of his platoon in a berserken rage. They were able to document the rage on film and study it for future formulas. This was the first time in many generations that a Berserker walked the planet, eventhough her was chemically produced. But the Barmaniline, the naturally produced chemical similar to adrenylin, was produced and there was a reserve that the scientists could anylize. They tried to synthesize the Barmaniline but to no avail. In 1971, Edward Russo had a child. Edward Russo Jr. He was born with an active gland. the NSA quickly terminated the remaining Russo family and sequestered the child to cultivate a Super Soldier from birth. Along with this training, in a ninja camp and the youth was treated how the Spartan's raised their kids, the scientists would routinely take samples of the barmaniline chemical from Edward Russo Jr. In 1981, Edward was taken from the ninja camp and brought to Hollywood Florida. He was to be used, live, awake and berserk, to inject his living barmaniline serum, through filters and other chemicals, into awake test subjects. The test subjects all had inactive berserkergang glands and all would suffer serious side effects from complete terminial insanity, sociopathy, canibalistic tendencies, and other violent behavior. Some of these subjects had latent Meta Human abilities as well, and the Super Soldier treatments further twisted them. Most of these subjects were but onto a team for Black Ops and anti terrorist activitiys called 8th Division aka 8-Ball (the same division that Edward Russo SR was on in Vietnam.) 8-Ball and the super soldier project was scrubbed after Edward Russo Jr went Berserk killing a team mate and dismembering other. In 1995, the super soldier formula was stolen from Hollywood Florida. It was leaked onto the street as a party drug named Wrath. Wrath was only a derivitive of the Super Soldier fomula and was not permanent. The trip wwould only last for 8 hours. Wrath was similar to a mix of LSD and esctacy but would make the user want rough play. In 2010, Wrath was turned into Rage that was spiked into the party scene sending hundreds into virtual orgies of death. Wrath and Rage are still in the public but not as much as they were.